Retour à Erebor
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Quand Bilbon détruit l'Anneau Unique, seul Thorin peut le sauver. Est-ce qu'il va y arriver?


De la fumée s'élevait du champ de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Thorin, Kili et Fili ont été sauvés par Bilbon qui avait disparu après la victoire des nains, des humains, des elfes, des aigles et de Béorn. Gandalf, Radagast, Sarouman, Elrond et Galadriel se sont remis de leur combat contre le Nécromancien.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Erebor, Dale et Laketown resplendissaient et Gandalf venait rendre visite à la Compagnie avec de mauvaises nouvelles concernant leur Hobbit. En entrant dans la salle du trône,le magicien, vit Thorin et sa compagnie en pleine discussion.

-Bonjour mes amis.

-Gandalf! Quel bon vent vous amène?

-J'ai des nouvelles de Bilbon.

-Bonnes ou mauvaises?

-Mauvaises.

-Allons dans mes appartements.

Les nains suivirent Gandalf et Thorin qui les mena à ses appartements. Une fois la porte fermée, Kili demanda:

-Comment va Bilbon? Dain nous a dit qu'il était mort.

-Il a raison d'un certain point de vue. Bilbon est le porteur de l'Anneau Unique.

-L'Anneau Unique? Celui de Sauron?

-Oui et Bilbon est au Mordor afin de le détruire.

-Montrez-nous.

Gandalf prononça des paroles en elfique et un écran apparaît.

 _Des rochers, une terre désolée et brûlante faisait office de paysage._ Les nains se demandaient si autrefois, le Mordor était comme le reste de la Terre du Milieu. _Une silhouette se dessina dans la brume de fumée. C'était un Hobbit. Il était maigre, ses cheveux blonds/auburn étaient attachés en tresse, il était tellement pâle que la neige paraît grise et ses yeux autrefois des émeraudes brillantes de vie étaient vides._

-Bilbon...

Le murmure d'Ori approuva l'identité du Hobbit auprès des autres nains.

 _-Bilbon! Tu vas droit à la mort._

 _-Et? Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre._

 _-Tu as pensé à Thorin?_

 _-C'est pour lui que je fais ça._

 _-Il te crois mort._

 _-Faramir, je suis mort._

 _-Ne laisse pas l'Anneau te transformer en un autre Gollum!_

 _-Je ne suis pas Gollum._

-Le fils cadet de l'Intendant du Gondor?

 _Les deux hommes arrivèrent à la Montagne du Destin et Faramir cria:_

 _-Détruis-le!_

 _Bilbon sortit l'Anneau de sa chemise et le mit au-dessus de la lave._

 _-Lâches-le Bilbon. Qu'il retourne en enfer._

 _-C'est si précieux. Pourquoi ne pas le garder?_

 _-Bilbon! Détruis l'Anneau, je t'en supplies. C'est un fléau pour la Terre du Milieu._

 _Les yeux vides du Hobbit restaient fixés sur l'objet doré tandis que l'Homme lui demandait de le détruire._

 _-L'Anneau est à moi._

 _-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! BILBON!

Les nains virent Faramir arracher l'Anneau des mains du Hobbit et le jeter dans le feu avant de prendre Bilbon et quitter la Montagne du Destin à dos d'aigle. Thorin se tourna vers Gandalf et demanda:

-Depuis quand Bilbon possédait l'Anneau Unique?

-Depuis sa rencontre avec Gollum après sa chute dans la montagne des Gobelins.

La Compagnie pâlit, la montagne des gobelins c'est déroulée il y a plus de deux ans! Les nains avaient remarqué le changement de comportement du Hobbit et avaient mis ça sur la nostalgie de la Comté, pas sur quelque chose d'aussi maléfique!

 _-Accroches-toi Bilbon!_

 _La voix de Faramir interpella son frère aîné, Boromir qui voyant le jeune Gondorien pleurer, se dirigea à grands pas._

 _-Faramir! Est-ce qu'il est...?_

 _-Il est de plus en plus faible grand frère. Je crains qu'il ne rejoigne Yavanna très prochainement._

 _-Il à accompli son destin._

 _-Que veux-tu dire?_

 _-Bilbon n'est pas un Hobbit. C'est un Maître Magicien._

 _-Mais, Sauron était un Maître Magicien aussi. Ils sont liés?_

 _-Oui, ils sont frères._

 _-Et si Bilbon retournait à Erebor? Auprès de sa famille et de ses protégés?_

 _-Il y a une chance qu'il survive. Mais, il doit atteindre la Montagne Solitaire rapidement, sinon il mourra._

En apprenant la vérité concernant leur cambrioleur, les nains décidèrent de préparer les appartements de Bilbon pour sa convalescence. Thorin s'en voulait d'avoir été cruel avec l'amour de sa vie quand il était sous la malédiction de l'or. Gandalf lui demanda de rester.

-Thorin, vous êtes amoureux de Bilbon, n'est-ce pas?

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

-Il vous a révélé son véritable nom?

-Oui. J'ai même un présent pour lui.

Thorin se dirigea vers son armoire, en sortit un coffret et l'ouvrit. Il montra une couronne frontale d'or blanc incrustée de petits saphirs et d'une émeraude en son centre. Gandalf fut surpris de la finesse de la couronne.

-C'est pour Bilbon?

-Oui. J'allais lui demandé de m'épouser quand la folie de l'or m'a aveuglé.

-Avant qu'il ne quitte Erebor, Bilbon m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous a pardonné et qu'il vous aime toujours.

-Je ne mérite pas son amour.

-Si Bilbon vous à révélé son véritable nom, ça veut dire qu'il vous a choisi comme âme sœur. Les Maîtres Magiciens sont immortels et rares, ils ont été réduits en esclavage par Sauron.

-Sauf Bilbon.

-Bilbon représente la Lumière de la Terre du Milieu. Sauron, les Ténèbres.

-Est-ce qu'il va mourir?

-Loin de son âme sœur, oui.

Thorin haleta en apprenant qu'il pourrait être la raison de la mort de la personne qu'il aime.

-La place de Bilbon est ici. J'ai détruis l'Arkenstone pour un autre Joyau, mon amant.

Au moment où Gandalf allait parler, l'alarme d'une approche sonna, faisant sortir le roi et le magicien des appartements royaux. Ils allèrent à la porte et virent les fils de l'Intendant du Gondor descendre d'un aigle avec Bilbon mal en point. Thorin se dirigea vers Faramir, lui prit délicatement le Hobbit des bras et se dirigea vers les appartements du Maître Magicien.

-Accroches-toi mon Joyau.

-Tho... Thorin?

-Oui mon amour?

-Ne me laisses pas mourir.

-Jamais. Je tenais à te dire que je suis désolé pour mon comportement avant la Bataille.

-Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps anima gemella.

-Je t'aime Dovakiin.

-Je t'aime aussi anima gemella.

Dès le roi prononça le véritable nom de son Joyau, Bilbon se mit à trembler en se transformant. Ses cheveux tressés se détachèrent et firent des vagues d'un argent brillant, ses yeux se fermèrent sous la douleur de sa magie et sa peau se colora légèrement. Le Maître Magicien resta à sa taille Hobbit en attendant d'être seul avec son anima gemella. Arrivés aux appartements de Bilbon, Thorin le déposa délicatement sur le lit et le Maître Magicien prit sa taille humaine sous les yeux d'un roi amoureux qui voulait être pris par son Dominant. Thorin savait qu'il allait être puni pour son comportement quand il était sous la folie de l'or.

Bilbon se réveilla sous les caresses de son amant dans ses cheveux. Son regard tomba sur le roi qui l'observait avec amour et inquiétude.

-Tu vas bien?

-Que c'est-il passé?

-Tu étais très malade mon Joyau. Nous avons faillit te perdre.

-Je me souviens du Mordor et de Sauron.

-Tu avais l'Anneau Unique qui te rongeait depuis deux ans Dovakiin, c'est normal.

-J'avais reconnu l'Anneau.

-Et tu l'as pris quand même?

-Il devait être détruit! Après la destruction de l'Anneau, les armées du Mordor ont été balayées de la surface de la Terre du Milieu. Je reconnais que ce que j'ai fait était stupide et dangereux, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Pourquoi tu culpabilises?

-J'aurais pu te tuer sans le savoir.

-Gandalf t'a mis au courant de ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'étais resté au Gondor.

-Oui.

-Viens.

Thorin s'allongea près de Bilbon qui le prit dans ses bras et laissa ses larmes contenues depuis longtemps couler. Le Maître Magicien laissa le roi pleurer sa peur et sa tristesse en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Une fois le roi apaisé, Bilbon décida de laisser tomber son identité Hobbit pour garder sa véritable apparence. Désormais, il se fait appeler Dovakiin et accepta la demande en mariage de Thorin et devint le Maître Magicien sous la Montagne, le nouveau Joyau du Roi au plaisir de la Compagnie qui devint immortelle. Et Thorin laissait son époux le dominer quand le besoin se fait ressentir.


End file.
